


? - 001

by Jesonomi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drawing, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesonomi/pseuds/Jesonomi
Summary: An artist laments his lack of talent.





	

A curve, a line, a cusp. The pencil weaves across the paper, wielded by the artist as an extension of his mind. From idea to reality. Except that the drawing was by all means, not real. The graphite existed and the finished project showed something definite, but the subject was so very fictional.

The artist would half-heartedly disagree. He had fleshed out the design for this character. At least, her appearance. In this particular drawing, she faces somewhere off the page, a hood covering her eyes. Strands of hair curl out, complimenting what’s visible of her face. The hoodie leads down to a knee-length skirt. A light rain sprinkles down on the setting, a road leading parallel to her sides. As the artist finishes the small drawing, he signs in the bottom right corner.

The piece of art is done, in the sense of being drawn. The wielder of the pencil sits up and stretches his arms, contemplating the picture from a farther perspective. The usual pangs of emptiness in his chest strike and he leans back onto the table. And he thinks.

_I have created your appearance. But I have nothing else. No creativity to craft little habits of thought, action, or speech. Perhaps if I were I writer, I could have given you a story. And so, I am sorry._

He takes the paper and files it in the desk drawer. Only one drawing of one character. There are so many others that he also wishes he could give life to.

**Author's Note:**

> The grass is always greener on the other side. (2014)


End file.
